


Sigh of Relief

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s04e04 Unruhe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder visits Scully after the events of Unruhe.





	Sigh of Relief

Did he breathe out a sigh of relief? When he heard her shout his name from inside the trailer? When he shot the son-of-a-bitch Schnauz dead? He didn't know. All he did know was that Scully placed too much faith on his abilities to find her. He'd failed her once and the guilt festered in him, almost engulfed him until Melissa played the "Scully" card on him. _Dana expects more_ , she'd said. _Dana.._. Now he finds himself standing at her doorway collecting his thoughts before he raps his knuckles on the door. He hears her footsteps and knows that she's peering through the peephole. The door opens and she stands before him in gray-colored lounge clothes, her face scrubbed clean of makeup, as she looks up at him in surprise.

"Mulder," she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just driving around in the neighborhood," he starts and nervously shifts on his feet, "May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just about finished with the write up," she answers and swings open the door inviting him in, "Can I take your coat?"

He shakes his head, "No, I'm not planning to stay for long." He takes a couple strides entering her living room and sees the glow of her laptop on her desk. "I just came to..." He trails off as he turns to look at her, seeing that she is still alive and well, still with him. He tries to compose himself again, remembering the fear he felt if he didn't get to her in time. Scully must have seen the distress in his face as she comes to hug him, cradling his head in her right hand as she has him lean his head against her shoulder. He hugs her fiercely and nestles his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling the Scully scent that he rarely has privy to smell when he maintains a respectable, albeit close, distance between his partner. He came so close to losing her to a lunatic.

"I'm okay, Mulder. You rescued me," she soothes him with her words, rakes her fingers in his hair for comfort, "I'm still here."

"But how close was I to losing you?" He mumbles quietly in her right ear. He feels her loosening herself from his embrace, the space between them slightly increasing as she draws away to look at him.

"It was close, Mulder," she admits with a sigh, "but I bid some time for you to find me. I _knew_ you would find me." She caresses his cheek with her left hand and restates what she told him that afternoon, "I was trying to use some of your profiling skills I got to glimpse over the years...to get into his head, to see what makes him tick." Mulder shakes his head as he takes her hand that was on his cheek in his to kiss her palm. He then leans down and plants a kiss between her eyebrows, his lips lingering there for a couple more seconds before he lets go of her completely.

"Leave the profiling to me, Scully. I'm used to entering the minds of madmen," he tells her, "I need your expertise in slicing and dicing." She offers him a small smirk and simply nods. He knows she knows that he came over to reassure himself that she is still alive and fully functioning. That a phone call isn't enough for today's events.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the office, Mulder," Scully says, "Skinner is expecting us at 9am sharp. Go get some rest." He nods and bids her a good night, breathing out a sigh of relief once he exited her apartment.


End file.
